Love
by Walking in Little Circles
Summary: Love has power, my friends. It possess more than you can ever imagine.


It was a dark, snowy night. Two cats stood at the boarder between Thunderclan and Riverclan. They were arguing.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

The two cats faced each other, their eyes full of hatred.

"I can't believe I trusted you!" the tortoiseshell she-cat yelled. "You lied to me!"

"I'm sorry!" said the tabby tom. "I never wanted to hurt you, Grasspelt!"

"It's too late for apologies now, Mallowstar!" Grasspelt yelled. "You stinking liar! You told me you wouldn't tell anyone we were meeting in secret! Now look at the mess we're in!"

"I'm sorry, Grasspelt! Please forgive me!" begged Mallowstar. "I just couldn't keep leaving without telling Fernheart where I was going! She's my deputy, after all."

"You don't care about I would feel, right?" asked Grasspelt.

"I do care!" yelled Mallowstar.

Grasspelt turned to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Mallowstar. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," said Grasspelt.

Mallowstar watched her stalk away towards the Riverclan boarder, feeling like his heart was about to break. He had been meeting her in secret for moons. He knew her as well as he knew his clan mates. Now that she was gone... he didn't know what he was going to do. He trudged back to Thunderclan in silence. He felt like his life was over.

The next night was a full moon. It was time for the gathering. Mallowstar was nervous, worried that Yellowstar of Riverclan would tell the Shadowclan and Windclan about what had happened between him and Grasspelt.

"Mallowstar, have you seen Grasspelt lately?" Asked Yellowstar.

"What?" asked Mallowstar. "She's not in Riverclan?"

"She's been missing since yesterday," answered Yellowstar. "I thought because you and Grasspelt have been meeting in secret, maybe you would know what had happened to her."

"Well, we had an argument last night." Mallowstar explained what had happened to Yellowstar.

"That is unfortunate... I was hoping you knew where she had gone," said Yellowstar. "Anyways, we should start the gathering now."

When Mallowstar got back to camp, he made a decision. He was going to find Grasspelt. He didn't care if he died trying. He only had one more life to lose, anyway.

"Fernheart, I'm going to go find Grasspelt," Mallowstar told his deputy.

"What? Don't you care about your clan? Your friends?" asked Fernheart.

"They don't care about me at all, Fernheart," said Mallowstar. "I will miss them, but I need to find my true love."

"I trust you, Mallowstar," murmered Fernheart. "Travel safely."

Mallowstar tried to track Grasspelt's scent. It was barely there. He tried calling her name. He tried standing in one place. Nothing. No sign of her at all. Mallowstar had never felt more alone.

All of the sudden, Mallowstar heard a yowl. "AHHHH!" It was Grasspelt!

"Grasspelt!" yelled Mallowstar, trying to find her. He raced through the trees. "Grasspelt! GRASSPELT!"

He came to a clearing, and saw a huge fox had cornered a she-cat. The she-cat was Grasspelt!

Without thinking, he leaped at the fox. He racked his claws down its side. The fox nipped at his neck. Mallowstar should have been terrified, but he could only think of Grasspelt. Grasspelt joined him, bitting the fox's leg. The fox staggered away, limping in pain.

She gazed at him soulfully, her eyes once again trusting. "Mallowstar, did you come looking for me?" Grasspelt asked.

"I did, Grasspelt. I love you," answered Mallowstar. "I would go to the edge of Starclan for you."

Grasspelt had tears in her eyes. "You really do care about me, Mallowstar. I'm sorry about last night. I was being a kit."

"It's okay, Grasspelt. I'm sorry. I should have never told Fernheart," said Mallowstar.

"Now that we've made up, shouldn't we go back to our clans?" asked Grasspelt.

"It is too late to find our way back now, Grasspelt. Let's find a place to sleep for the night."

After some searching, they found a tree with a hole between the roots. Mallowstar gathered some moss, and they crawled in. "You know, this reminds me of the time you slept with me when I was sick."

Mallowstar winced. That had been the day Yellowstar discovered that he and Grasspelt had been seeing each other. Yellowstar decided to turn a blind eye and let him stay in the camp for a few days. His clan never noticed, for some strange reason. He stayed in the medicine cat's den, never leaving her side.

"Even as I got into bed, you still whispered your sweet charms, echoing around my head. But even as I slept, tears began to fall; for I knew, you really weren't there at all. You were lost in the world of a fever. I NEVER want to watch you so... well, helpless, again," said Mallowstar.

"You're calling me helpless?" asked Grasspelt. "You wish, you mouse-brain."

Mallowstar laughed. "Good night, my love."

"Good night, Mallowstar."

That night, Mallowstar had a dream. Grasspelt was dying, slowly, while a fox prepared to eat her. It was about to pounce...

Mallowstar woke up with a start. It only took him moments to realize something. Grasspelt wasn't there.

"GRASSPELT!" yelled Mallowstar. She didn't answer. Mallowstar ran through the forest, tracking her scent. When he saw her, he saw something else too. A fox.

Mallowstar charged the fox, slashing down its nose. The fox ducked down and bit at his legs. Mallowstar dashed behind the fox and bit down hard on its tail. The fox turned towards Mallowstar again. Mallowstar let out a hiss, and the fox went away.

It was beginning to snow. Mallowstar ran over to Grasspelt. When he saw the blood on her fur, he knew it was over. "Grasspelt, no..." he moaned.

"Mallowstar," gasped Grasspelt. "Nothing lasts forever."

"That's not true," he said. "You aren't dying. You can't be..."

"Mallowstar," gasped Grasspelt. Her voice was slowly getting weaker. "Nothing lasts forever, except love. I will never stop loving you."

"I will never stop loving you either," vowed Mallowstar.

Grasspelt took one last breath and died. Mallowstar felt the tears spill over his eyes. He didn't bother to try and stop them. He didn't feel like doing anything any more. He couldn't go on. He just couln't. He layed down next to Grasspelt and feel asleep. Snow fell around their intertwined bodies, white flakes laying thick on their fur. Over head, two new stars appeared in Silverpelt, both right next to each other.

**Merry Christmas, Mewtwomaster~**

**Hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
